magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Issue 306
This magazine was dated August 2016 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) CultureMaster - 2 pages (90-91) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Party of One - 2 pages (10-11) :Microsoft unveils two new Xbox One systems, including "the most powerful console ever". E3 Blow Out! - 2 pages (12-13) :How the big three's barrage of announcements looks both forwards and back. Dev Q+A - 2 pages (14-15) :We get the low down on Destiny's new Rise of Iron '''expansion from art director '''Chris Barrett. Virtually Here - 1 page (16) :The best of upcoming goggle-based gaming. "A female Link would actually suit the franchise" - 1 page (17) :There've been rumours for years, but Nintendo doesn't want to budge. '''James Nouch '''unpicks the odd reasoning keeping Linkle out of the spotlight. It's a YouTuber's Life for Me! - 2 pages (18-19) :What's it like living the PewDiePie dream of online celebrity? GM Gives You MMore! - 1 page (20) :Final Fantasy XIV gets a huge new patch - celebrate with some free in-game items on us, for three issues! Special Orders! - 1 page (21) :Skyrim! FFXII! Crash Bandicoot! Out with the new and in with the old. You Win You Lose - 1 page (22) The GM To Do List - 1 page (23) Features The 51 Best Games of 2016... And Beyond - 36 pages (24-59) : Brace yourselves, readers, for the biggest, most brilliant game-filled 12+ months of your existence on planet Earth thus far. We somehow managed to cram the cream of the crop into 36 pages for your please. Get stuck in! * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - 4 pages (26-29) * Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Recore - 1 page (30) * Titanfall 2 - 1 page (31) * Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare - 1 page (32) * Battlefield 1 - 1 page (33) * God of War - 2 pages (34-35) * For Honor, Mafia III - 1 page (36) * Halo Wars 2 - 1 page (37) * Gears of War 4, Spider-Man - 1 page (38) * Days Gone, Dead Rising 4 - 1 page (39) * The Walking Dead Season 3, Batman - 1 page (40) * Horizon: Zero Dawn - 1 page (41) * Resident Evil 7: Biohazard - 2 pages (42-43) * Dishonored 2, Injustice 2 - 1 page (44) * Watch Dogs 2 - 1 page (45) * FIFA 17 - 1 page (46) * PES 2017 - 1 page (47) * Ghost Recon: Wildlands - 2 pages (48-49) * Gran Turismo Sport, Forza Horizon 3 - 1 page (50) * Steep - 1 page (51) * Dragon Quest Builders, Agents of Mayhem - 1 page (52) * The Last Guardian - 1 page (53) * Sea of Thieves - 2 pages (54-55) * Death Stranding, Prey - 1 page (56) * Mass Effect: Andromeda, Final Fantasy XV - 1 page (57) * Dawn of War III, Ever Oasis, Pokemon Sun and Moon, World of Final Fantasy, Attack on Titan: Wings of Freedom, Sniper Elite 4, Scalebound, Final Fantasy VII Remake - 1 page (58) * Detroit: Become Human, Grow Up, Skylanders: Imaginators, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Gwent, Gravity Rush 2, Tekken 7, State of Decay 2 - 1 page (59) : IndieMaster Tokyo 42 - 2 pages (62-63) Serial Cleaner; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (64) This Is The Police, Nuclear Golf - 1 page (65) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #42: The Legend of Zelda - 2 pages (86-87) Six of the best... Legends, Grab Bag - 2 pages (88-89) Other Credits Art Editor :Rob Crossland Senior Staff Writer :Ben Griffin Production Editor :Robin Valentine Contributors :Keith Andrew, Louise Blain, Matthew Castle, Matthew Elliott, Kate Gray, Leon Hurley, Alex Jones, Leigh Loveday, Daniella Lucas, Ben Maxwell, David Meikleham, James Nouch, Chris Schilling, Jen Simpkins, Ben Tryer Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews